


Ski Trip

by caneeljoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Angst, M/M, Sam ditching the lovebirds, Skiing, human!Cas, minor road trip description, skiing accident, sorry in advance, swearing (it's mostly Dean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to learn how to ski, and drags Dean and Cas along to Maine with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Trip

It all started the morning Sam decided he wanted to learn how to ski.  
“We should go skiing,” Sam said, holding his laptop out and pointing the screen in Dean’s direction.  
“Later, Sammy,” Dean mumbled. “Coffee first.”  
“Your caffeine dependence is concerning,” Sam said, sitting back down. “I’m serious, Dean. Skiing is an important skill.”  
“Why?” Dean complained, collapsing into a chair, drinking a half mug of coffee in one go.  
“Well, we could get a case that requires us to ski,” Sam offered. “Plus, it’s great exercise.”  
“Is it expensive?” Unfortunately for them, money was running low, with so few cases in past months.  
“Normally, yeah.” Sam turned his computer again. “But there’s this place in Maine that’s having a massive sale next week. Rentals are super cheap, and lift tickets are reduced price.”  
“ _What_ tickets?”  
Sam ignored him. “We’re all going crazy with cabin fever, Dean. Let’s go out and do something!”  
Dean grunted. “Mm, I dunno…”  
“I bet Cas would love it,” Sam said.  
Sensing he was fighting a losing battle, Dean gave up. “Fine. Let’s do it. Whatever.”  
“We’ll need some gear…” Sam was already in full geeking-out mode. “Coats, snow pants, all that. If we’re smart about it, it’ll be pretty easy…”  
And so Dean grudgingly took part in Sam’s scheme. Cas was enthusiastic about the idea when Sam told him, and immediately agreed it was a good plan. The next day the three of them went to the nearest Salvation Army. Finding everything they needed was, for the most part, easy (though Sam had to go to another store to find pants that would fit.)  
By Friday, they were on the road. The trip was about 25 hours if they drove straight through, closer to 27 with traffic. Dean drove five hours, and Cas insisted on at least two so the brothers could sleep. Normally, Dean would balk at the thought of somebody other than him at the wheel, but with Cas it was okay. And of course Sam kicked up a fuss (“Seriously, Dean? Why him and not me?”) so Dean let him drive another four. At two in the morning, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a crappy motel, where the trio promptly crashed. At six they were back on the road, and they drove for the next thirteen hours, stopping only for food and to switch seats. At about seven that night, Dean drove into the Jordan Hotel and parked the Impala.  
“Whew, that was a hike!” Sam climbed out of the car and stretched, stretching his arms above his head and then touching his toes.  
“No frickin’ kidding.” Dean popped the trunk and hauled Cas’ duffel out. “Think fast,” he said, tossing the bag to Cas, who caught it. “Let’s get checked in. I’m beat.”  
The room was the most expensive thing about the trip, but the tickets were only $65 for two days, so they all agreed that was okay. Sam had wanted to stay four days, and Dean had shrugged. “Do what you want,” he’d said. “Cas and me’re just along for the ride.”  
Cas dropped his duffel on the floor and flopped down on the bed. Dean smirked and sat down. “You tired?”  
“Mmph,” Cas replied.  
Sam was a whirlwind of excited energy. “Dean, this is so great. Rentals are super cheap, this whole thing costs barely $500 for all four days, plus gas money and food and whatever. I can’t wait to get on the slopes.”  
“Get on the _whats_?”  
Sam wasn’t listening. “You want anything to eat? I think I saw a store down in the lobby. I’m starving. Back in a bit!” He raced out the door.  
“He forgot his room key.” Cas was looking at Dean, head turned to the side.  
“I know, the guy’s like a puppy on a sugar rush.” Dean switched the TV on. “Who knows? This might not totally suck.”  
Famous last words.  
~  
Sam had woken up at exactly 7:30 and went for tickets for the three of them. By the time Dean was dragging himself out of bed, Cas was already out of bed and getting dressed.  
“Good morning,” Cas greeted him, pulling on a third layer of pants.  
“What’s so good about it,” Dean muttered, opening his duffel bag.  
“Well, we’re going to learn how to ski,” Cas supplied.  
“Actually, Dean’s boarding.”  
Dean turned to see Sam in the doorway, a grin on his face.  
“The hell is boarding?”  
“Snowboarding,” Sam said. “It was part of the deal. Plus, I was worried that you’d think skiing was too girly. Boarding is super masculine.”  
“Is it harder?” Dean pulled a shirt over his head, followed by a light coat, followed by a heavier one, followed by a windbreaker. Even for him, it was a lot of layers, and he didn’t like it.  
“Only at first.” Sam was getting dressed too. “Once you get the hang of it, it’ll be easy.”  
Dean was about to respond when he saw Cas putting his snow pants on backwards. “No, Cas, other way,” he said.  
“I knew that.” Cas blushed and struggled to get them off again.  
The rental place was packed. A woman rushed to the trio, however, and showed them to the rental racks. Dean guessed it had something to do with the hardcore flirting Sam had going on with her.  
Sam and Cas had trouble getting their boots on. Cas managed to get his feet into the boots and tightened the straps. “Ow,” he said. “They’re… tight.”  
“They’re supposed to be tight,” the rental lady assured him.  
Dean grinned. “Mine fit fine.”  
“Bitch.” Sam grunted, tugging his left boot into place.  
“Jerk,” Dean shot back.  
The woman handed Cas and Sam poles, and all three of them helmets and goggles. “There, you’re ready,” she said. “Everything fit?”  
Dean felt like he was a ninja or something. Not an inch of skin was exposed. He nodded.  
Immediately after getting outside and getting on his board, Dean toppled over.  
Sam laughed and offered him a hand. “You’ll get used to it.”  
Dean didn’t. He kept falling. Finally, he opted to shuffling along the flat area with one foot free. Cas and Sam seemed steadier on their skis.  
The first time down the slope was horrific. Dean fell over practically every twenty feet, and Cas wasn’t faring much better. Sam, however, seemed to be a natural, and had to wait for them at the foot of the mountain for ten minutes.  
“You’re getting better,” Sam offered.  
“Tell that to my bruised ass,” Dean snapped.  
The three of them managed the lift without too much trouble, though. Cas fell getting off, but Sam helped him up and they were alright.  
“We’re at the top of the Jordan Bowl,” Sam informed Cas and Dean. “Lollapalooza is that way, back to the hotel,” he pointed, “And over there is Kansas, across Oz,” pointed the other direction, “And down there is Rogue Angel and Excalibur.”  
“Rogue Angel, huh?” Dean nudged Cas playfully.  
“Just a rogue human, now,” Cas said softly.  
They were awkwardly silent for a minute, before Cas spoke up. “Let’s go to Kansas,” he said.  
“Good idea,” Sam said. “Let’s stick to green runs for now.”  
“Green runs?” Dean almost fell again, but windmilled his arms until he regained his balance.  
“Easy. Blue is intermediate.” Sam pushed himself forward.  
Dean was lucky the trail was mostly flat.  
“Patricia wanted to meet me at Barker,” Sam said to Cas and Dean when they were at the end of Kansas, near an intersection. “I’m gonna take Sirius. You guys okay on your own?” He was mostly looking at Dean when he said this.  
“Sure, have fun with your new girlfriend,” Dean groused. “Let us die alone on the slopes.”  
“Ha ha, very funny.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I suggest you two take Cyclone, I’ve heard it’s pretty easy. Stick together, okay?”  
“Okay, Sam,” Cas said. He wobbled a little, using his poles to steady him. “Come on, Dean.”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Dean was taking it slow, so he wouldn’t fall. He followed Cas to the edge of the next run and gulped. It looked pretty steep for a green run.  
“Come on, Dean!” Cas flew past him and down the slope. Dean paused to look. Cas looked totally in his element, flying across the snow. His blue parka was a blur.  
Dean picked his way down the hill, overly careful. He really didn’t want to fall any more than he had already.  
“Slow down, would you?” Dean said when he finally got to the bottom.  
“Why don’t you speed up?” Cas retorted.  
It went like that for the rest of the day: Cas soaring, Dean following at a slug’s pace behind. Cas started to get impatient and take the ski lift without Dean, which sucked because everybody was hitting on Cas and Dean was starting to get really pissed.  
“Dean, why did you push that man?” Cas asked at one point. “He was just talking.”  
“He was flirting with you.” Dean was doing his best to tug Cas along towards the next slope, which was difficult because Cas was leaning back, looking over his shoulder at the man, who was picking himself off the ground without knowing exactly what happened. Dean was good at subtly tripping people; it was an acquired skill.  
“He was?” Cas gave up on looking back and moved away from Dean, using his poles to gain momentum.  
“Let’s take that one,” Dean called, deliberately not answering and pointing down a run. It was a blue run, but he couldn’t see the name. “I think it’ll bring us closer to Jordan. We should head back to the room and warm up.”  
“Alright…” Cas sounded reluctant (Dean really couldn’t see his face) and sped ahead.  
Dean leaned back, moving to the right a bit as a little girl on pink skis whizzed past him. He felt like a total pussy, being beaten by a three year old girl, but he guessed that was better that than breaking his face.  
The run got progressively steeper, and Dean realized, glancing at the sign to his left, that they had taken a black diamond, not a blue run. He must have read the sign wrong. Wait, no… he’d been on Northern Lights, and now the sign read Airglow. CRAP.  
“CrapcrapcrapcrapshitshitSHIT-” Dean muttered a steady stream of profanities under his breath, interjecting swears and yelps when he nearly lost his balance. He glanced around once for Cas, but didn’t expect to see him, the guy always went so fast but he barely ever-  
Wait… what was that?  
Dean skidded to a sloppy stop and craned his neck. Uphill, he’d sworn he’d seen…  
Blood?  
Panicking slightly, Dean bent over to undo his laces. Of course, he fell on his face, and then detached himself from his snowboard from the ground. The trek uphill made his calves burn.  
He bent down to examine the snow. It was blood. Somebody was in trouble!  
Dean dropped his board and ran to the side of the trail. He saw two lines leading straight off the edge. There was a bit of a drop, and laying in the snow amidst the trees was-  
“Cas!!” Dean’s voice cracked.  
Somehow, Dean fumbled his way down the incline and ran as fast as he could towards the crumpled figure, praying: _Oh god, please let him be alive, goddammit, please, please, GODDAMMIT, Cas!_ He couldn’t seem to get in a proper breath.  
Dean dropped to his knees and started pulling off his gloves. One of Cas’ skis had flown off, and the other had landed so that his foot twisted awkwardly to the side. Dean pushed down on the release without moving Cas’ foot, and then gingerly rolled Cas onto his back.  
His face was a mess of cuts, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Dean couldn’t tell whether it was from internal injury or not. Finally, his brain slowed down a bit, and he had enough sense to whip out his cell phone and call Sam.  
“Dean? What’s up?”  
“S-sam… It’s Cas.” Dean realized he was almost hyperventilating and tried to slow his breathing. “He’s hurt… I dunno how bad. We’re… we’re off Airglow. I left my board on the trail. Please… who can I call?”  
“Okay, deep breath, Dean." Sam's voice was strained. "I’ll grab one of the patrols. Just… don’t touch him too much. Keep his head elevated. I… okay, bye.”  
The line went dead, and the woods were completely silent. “It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said. “You’re gonna be fine.”  
The only reply he received was a sudden gust of wind, promising snow.  
~  
The nurse assured Sam and Dean that most of Cas’ injuries were minor: superficial cuts on his face, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and he’d bitten through part of his cheek. She let them into his room after the doctors finished taking his clothes off and bandaging him. The nurse reminded them not to try and wake him, and not to let him toss around.  
Dean sat down heavily in a chair next to Cas’ hospital bed. Sam stood by, a bit awkwardly, and he cleared his throat. “Um, Dean… I sorta left Patricia out there. I gotta go talk to her.”  
“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, voice gruff.  
Sam left, and Dean sighed.  
“Cas, you stupid sonofabitch." He dropped his face into his hands.  
“Nice to see you too,” came a rough grumble.  
Dean’s head shot up so fast he almost got whiplash. Cas was smiling his signature crooked smile at Dean, who was thankful Cas hadn’t gotten hooked up to any machines… that shit was freaky as all hell.  
“Cas, man… you could’ve _died_.”  
Cas turned his head away, smile fading. He said something too soft for Dean to hear.  
“What?”  
“I was flying,” Cas murmured. “For a minute… I was flying.”  
Dean blinked, heart skipping a beat. “Cas…”  
"I'm sorry." “No, Cas, cut that shit out,” Dean snapped.  
“I was being rash. I got overconfident,” Cas said, unwilling to meet Dean’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
"Stop apologizing!" Dean's heart was pounding. Cas blinked rapidly and looked out the window, face outlined in light. "I understand why you are angry at me. I'm..." Dean couldn’t freaking take it any more.  
He stood up and leaned over the hospital bed, in close, too close. _Personal space_ close. His nose was barely an inch from Cas’.  
“Stop. Saying. Sorry.” Dean said, unblinking, staring into Cas’ wide eyes.  
"How am I supposed to apologize, then?"

"Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault."

"Technically-"

_"Cas._ "

Cas' eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

Dean jumped. He'd been staring at Cas. Specifically, at his eyes.

Cas stared back, eyes flicking down to Dean's lips. Back to his eyes, blue and green colliding.

 

“Fuck it,” Dean said, closing the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic while I was at Sunday River myself, though I didn't stay at the hotel that the boys do. I used a few of my experiences (and the website) as well. (Note: Me = Dean, I am NOT a skiier.) I felt like Dean's fear of snowboarding was also linked to his fear of flying, or the fear of losing control of himself, which is why he's so careful, in contrast to Cas, who just wants to fly again...  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> NOTE: Went back through and edited some things... I hope the end scene is a bit less awkward now.


End file.
